Memory: Allen Walker
by UekiKosuke
Summary: This is the beginning of the end. The Black Order has awakened something more terrifying in Allen than the 14th Noah. When Allen goes to join the Millenium Earl, is the world at its imminent end? LavixAllen Post Ark, Pre Central and Link. R&R. M
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is a story written by an author named Baka, also known as wayasama, also known as UekiKosuke. **_

_**Which means... the wayasama account is actually the same person as me ^^**_

_**I'm just re-posting the story my friend and I wrote together.**_

_**From chapter 5 and onwards, it will be all my work so.. please look forward to it ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Baka-sama (Waya-sama):** Oi! Why the fuck am I written as baka-sama?

**hanekaruchan: **Because you are. Now, denial is a very bad emotion. You must learn to accept your true feelings.

**Baka-sama (Waya-sama): **... denial isn't an emotion, retard.

**hanekaruchan: **Oh, shut up! Who listens to idiots anyway. One of these days I'll be the dictator of this world and you'll be at my feet, begging for mercy kekekekekekekeke!

**Baka-sama (Waya-sama): **Anyway. -ignores hanekaruchan- Uhh... we wrote this story together, with me writing the general ideas done and karu over there editing and ideas. (Although I like my ideas better...) -glances at karu-

**hanekaruchan: **-folding paper cranes- Bahahaha my pawns! You shall grant me my wish of becoming ultimate dictator of this world muakekekekekeke!

**Baka-sama (Waya-sama): **What the FUCK is muakekekekeke, you insane anime otaku? -twitch- We want the readers to read this freaking story about D. Gray Man and not your freakin' cranes! =="

**hanekaruchan: **-gloom...- -hides in emo corner and cultivates mushrooms-

**Baka-sama (Waya-sama): **-eyes twitch- -vein pops- -presses a large red button-

_**KABOOM!**_

**hanekaruchan:** AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! -flies off stage with folded paper cranes and cultivated emo mushrooms-

**Baka-sama (Waya-sama):** Now that idiot is out of the way, we can finally start with the story. -sigh- Disclaimer: We do not own D. Gray Man because if we did Lavi and Allen would be together!

**hanekaruchan:** NO! KANDA AND ALLEN! -bites-

**Baka-sama:** YAROUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Well, you kind of get the point. Enjoy, readers. :D

However, Baka-sama (HEY!) and I (karu) still have school commitments so the next chapter might not be up so soon. Please wait patiently!

**Memory**

**Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the End**

**By Waya-sama; co writer hanekaruchan**

A large whirring sound caught the attention of the entire population of the cafeteria. Heads squirmed to look for the source of the noise, but due to the overpopulation of the cafeteria, many had to stand to see. It was one of those rare 'holidays' for the Black Order, so all staff were present.

"Timcampi! Timcampi!" Allen started to call out. He reached for Timcampi, who had started to convulse violently, twitching left and right as it tried to keep itself in the air.

"Tim…campi?" He held out his hand, attempting to coax the golden golem into landing on his hand. Butting away his hand with his tail, Timcampi flittered away unstably, landing on the cafeteria microphone, used for making announcements. It squirmed uncomfortably before opening its closed mouth, revealing two rows of pointed teeth. A projection began playing.

Allen, who had only witnessed a few seconds of the recording, paled noticeably before realizing what it was.

"N-no…" A thud was heard as he collapsed heavily on the ground. All he remembered was the first scene of his painful past – walking alone in the dark, snowy street, his former deformed hand hanging limply at his side.

Everyone present, shocked in silence, took no notice of Allen as the recording played on.

_**Flashback**_

_A young boy staggered down the cobblestone path, the blizzard pelting his small body harshly. Feeling his raw, frostbitten body weaken and lose its remaining strength, he dropped on his knees and collapsed in the snow. The snow howled as it piled up on the boy who was abandoned by the world._

_"Bouyaha... bouyaha... daijoubu?" An small orb of silvery gray cracked open as his eyelid lifted. A suit? His vision blurred before the fuzziness faded away. Barely finding the support in his neck, he lifted his head slightly before groaning and flipping to lie on his back. He brushed his arm, thinking that he was still covered in snow. He found none. Instead, a soft wool blanket encompassed his entire being. A fire crackled as it flickered and faltered, the warm hues of autumn; red, yellow, orange, dancing around, as if filling his entire body with warmth._

_"Bouyaha?" The foreign accented voice did not register in his mind until a gloved hand brushed against his shoulder. "Are you okay?"_

_"E-eh?" Allen looked up and his light eyes met the man's. "Who... are you?"_

_"You can call me Mana." He smiled, the playfulness of it reaching his eyes._

_Allen examined his savior once more before thinking about a response. The man adorned a tall, polished top hat, obviously well taken of, as well as a formal suit complete with dress pants and shoes._

_"I'm... I'm Allen." He stammered, surprised that the world that had abandoned him had sent someone to save him._

_"Do you have anywhere to go, Allen?" Mana asked, still keeping that same soft smile._

_"I-I'm a monster." He thought about all the people they had met._

_All he had know his whole life was rejection._

_'You monster! Leave this place!'_

_'Monster...'_

_'Monster...'_

_He was a monster._

_"No one would, or ever will take me in. Not with this cursed arm." Truthfully, Allen had always wanted a family. His had left him to die in the streets the moment they had laid eyes on his deformed arm. This man shouldn't be any different. "I... I don't need your sympathy. I hate people. I hate the world. And they hate me." He unconsciously squeezed his deformed arm with his normal hand._

_"Let me see." Mana offered, his expression not changing in the slightest._

_"No." Allen said stubbornly, puffing his cheeks and crossing his arms._

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"Aw, come on?" Mana whined as he showed a more immature side of himself. Well, he wasn't a clown without reason._

_"You're going to run away calling me a monster." Just like everyone else did._

_"I won't." Mana said firmly, before holding out a hand. "Come on. I'll be gentle."_

_Allen's eyes brimmed with tears as the memories of people past pounded in his head. The screaming... the fear..._

_The pain._

_Allen thrust his arm towards Mana, turning his head in the opposite direction, his teeth gritted. He prepared for the same reaction as tears threatened to flow out of his eyes._

_Mana carefully pulled off his glove and stared as his red hand, the veins throbbing and an embedded green cross glowing lightly. He looked at it for a few more moments before he laughed._

_He laughed._

_He freaking laughed._

_Allen's jaw dropped in surprise as he whirled his head to look at the chuckling man's face._

_"Haha... haha... the people who met you obviously don't know a thing!" He wiped away a tear that had escaped from his laughing fit. "Its not the outside that counts – its what's inside!" He thumped his chest with a closed fist, laughing joyfully._

_All Allen could do was gape._

_"Say, Allen, want to live with me?" Calming down, Mana rested his hands on his lap. "You aren't going to get anywhere in life if you keep wandering the roads like that. I'll teach you many things!" He wagged his finger then chuckled._

_"R-really, Mister? You don't think I'm scary?" Allen was tempted to slap his face hard. But if this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up._

_"Hey now, I told you its Mana!" He said playfully before tugging on Allen's arm. "Come on, you have to meet the other circus members! Are you strong enough to stand?" Mana began to rant and fuss about how Allen should 'get some meat on those scrawny bones' and 'how he was going to fit right in.'_

_Not having heard most of Mana's dramatic monologue, a genuine smile slowly began to spread of his face. Maybe people weren't as bad as he had thought after all._

_"Okay, M-mana." He said shyly, testing his name on his tongue._

_"That's the spirit. Let's gooooo!" Mana pulled him away._

_That was the best day of my life. Someone had accepted me, and I could live with him forever._

_But I was too naïve._

_"__**MANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" **__A bloodcurdling scream rang through the night._

_**Flashback Ends**_

Everyone at the order silently watched Timcampi recover itself and flutter away, having regained its sense of balance. Allen, now barely awake, shivered as no one moved an inch. Lenalee's hands were over her mouth as she shook her head slowly, her eyes widened in terror and pity. Kanda's face remained impassive as always, but no one could miss the uncharacteristic twitch of his eyes. Lavi's legs, unable to support him dropped him on the floor as he gawked into space. The silence at the cafeteria was interrupted when a finder decided to suddenly point a finger at Allen and shouted.

"You akuma! You killed your own father! You **monster**!"

"Monster..." Allen mouthed the first word he had learned in his life before his silvery gray eyes lost their shimmer.

Every single being in the cafeteria murmured, quietly agreeing, except for Allen. He just sat there staring blankly at everyone, not noticing the new found attentions.

"Don't you **DARE **talk to Allen that way!" Lenalee hissed protectively, glaring at the finder. Lavi took a deep breath and walked over to Allen, who was shivering. He bent over to pat Allen.

"Hey… you ok?" he was trying his best not to offend Allen in anyway. Slowly one by one, everyone's eyes moved to gape at Allen... with fear... anger... even the cold hearted Kanda seemed to want an explanation. Everyone failed to notice Allen shivering harder, and continued to corner him with their piercing gazes.

"No…" Allen finally croaked, "Stayed back…" he clutched his head, shaking it violently, his body now convulsing violently.

"Allen…" Lavi embraced him. Holding onto him tightly, "Calm down…" he whispered.

"No!" Allen shrieked, activating his anti-akuma weapon. His cloak wrapped around the boy protectively, shining brightly. His right arm already held the handle of his Crowned Clown.

"Tch!" On reflex, Kanda already had his sword invocated and ready to go. He charged through the crowd and attempted to knock the weaker swordsman's sword from his grip.

Allen parried by simply activating his cloak, the glowing tendrils extending and knocking Kanda down to the floor, pinning him. The sword now had a dark aura glowing about it.

"What's wrong with his sword?" Lavi's green eye zeroed in as he tried to recall the differences between the past and current sword.

_Think Lavi, what's the difference?_

_You are a Bookman! Those years of training must have been of some use!_

It clicked into place. Suddenly, an image of the Millenium Earl overlapped Allen's.

"Hey... the sword is exactly the same as the Millennium Earl's!"

"WHAT?" Lenalee dodged another swing as she activated her Dark Boots, almost reaching the highly set cafeteria ceiling. "I'm sorry, Allen." She bit her lip as she brought down the back of her leg as forcefully, yet as gently as she could on Allen's head. "I can't let you destroy home." She murmured quietly.

"Why?" A soft crack was heard as Lenalee lifted her leg off his head. Allen fell on the floor once again. "Why did I have to be born a monster? I never asked to have this arm!" With everyone staring at him in silence, he started weeping, his hand over his face attempting to hide this shameful sight. He was the Destroyer of Time! He nearly died twice and he came back alive both times! As his sobs continued to wrack his frame, the Black Order finally realized the horror of what they had done. They had sent a child onto the battlefield and pushed all their burdens, their hopes, onto him. That child carried the immense weight of their future; suffering, and no one had cared. They were too busy thinking about saving themselves.

"Mana…" he moaned in pain and loneliness. "Man…a…" he called out with all his might before collapsing on the cold marble floor of the cafeteria.

"Allen!" Lavi dashed toward the white haired boy. Lenalee hovered over him, looking guilty. Kanda shook out his arm, released from Crown Clown, and casually walked over.

"Oi! Bean Sprout."

The second Lavi reached him, he threw himself onto Allen. Everyone's mouth dropped open as another secret leaked out. Who would have guessed?

"Che." Kanda mumbled. "As if half the Order's congregation ISN'T gay already." Kanda's loudly said thought caused most of the men to break down in blushes and stuttered denials.

"Allen…" Lavi murmured burying his face into Allen's chest. "I'll take him to his room." Lavi announced as he stood up effortlessly flinging Allen on his back. Lenalee's face went red from jealousy as she watched Lavi hug him closely.

Everyone made way for Lavi as they secretly looked at Allen now with pity rather than disgust.

"Still, how could he turn his own dad into an akuma?"

"Allen killed his dad twice?" Everyone's thoughts synchronized with the exception of Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Komui, a few select finders and the entirety of the science section. They all silently stood and watched Allen get carried out, feeling pity, feeling scared, feeling disgusted.

**Allen's Room**

"There…" Lavi gently laid Allen down on his bed. Lenalee and Kanda trailed in after him, Kanda shutting the door behind him before leaning against it.

"Che... what are you planning to do now, usagi?" Kanda asked staring at Lavi who had pulled up a chair, taking a seat beside the sleeping Allen.

"I don't know..." Lavi murmured quietly, tucking one of Allen's stray hairs behind his ear.

"..." Kanda tried not to look in their direction as he pretended to be extremely interested in a crack in the ceiling.

Lenalee's shaded face deepened in a reddish color as she too, followed what Lavi had done on the opposite side. She grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. Lenalee's hand trailed down the side of his face as she caressed the pale skin. She brushed aside the soft white bangs plastered to his forehead from the sweat before she gasped loudly, covering her mouth.

"What?" Lavi said sharply.

"Allen... his forehead..." Her eyes widened as Allen's hand dropped from her now loose grip.

Red stained his forehead. As they wiped it away, the saw what they had never hoped to see.

A line of seven crosses lined his forehead.

Stigma.

The mark of a Noah.

**hanekaruchan: **Dude, if most of this story is yours, you are crap at writing.

**Baka-sama: **Shut up. And why am I just BAKA-SAMA now!

**hanekaruchan: **-examines fingernails- Just cause.

**Baka-sama: **... in any case, if you attempt to light us on fire, a flamethrower will do. But do it to her, because she's the co writer even though she edited the entire story. Its her fault its crap!

**hanekaruchan: **Then I shall summon my army of awesome Pokemon to destroy you!

**Baka-sama:** Dude, you are sad.

**hanekaruchan:** WHAT? WHAT!

We hope you've enjoyed the first chapter. Sorry if it was a little abrupt.

Reviews let stories live! I'm looking forward to 10 reviews at least before the next chapter!

Flames are DELICIOUS for baking cookies, so go ahead. XD

Baka-sama and hanekaruchan


	3. Chapter 3

**Baka-sama: **WHY YOU LITTLE...! -attempts to strangle hanekaruchan-

**hanekaruchan: **-dodges-

**Baka-sama: **-plants face on a very conveniently set up grill-

_**ITAIIIIIII!**_

**hanekaruchan: **Right, now that Baka-sama is out of the picture, I will say, in answer to the A/N Baka-sama posted without telling me, that yes, I am the partner that did not let her post the next chapter. She wasn't done with it anyway.

**Baka-sama: **LIES!

**hanekaruchan: **NO YOU! GO AWAY! I SHALL SUMMON SOME AWESOME BOUNCY JELLY TO DESTROY YOU!

**Baka-sama: **… what the fuck, man?

**hanekaruchan: **SEE? SEE! YOU DISRUPT MY BRAIN WAVES! SHOO!

**Baka-sama: **Aren't you already an idiot? You HAVE NO BRAIN WAVES.

**hanekaruchan: **OH SHUT UP! So its my fault, eh, that a person like you just happens to be friends as well as in the same school with a person like me, and I know that you know you SO did not finish this story and you still wanted to post it anyway, person with incomplete brain waves, or none at all, and I know that this is a run on sentence, but WHO THE FUCK CARES?

**Baka-sama: **… … I'M GOING TO BURN YOUR CRANES!

**hanekaruchan: **WHAT! NO, STAY AWAY! GO, AWESOME BOUNCY JELLY! I WILL DESTROY YOU!

Another day of chaos ensues in the A/N.

All that aside, I, hanekaruchan, just wanted to know that people wanted to read this story, but with the lack of reviews, I couldn't determine so. I'm sorry for taking so long.

Right, me, Baka-sama, say that we do not own D. Gray Man (yes, this is a disclaimer), otherwise Lavi and Allen would SO be together. (hanekaruchan: OR KANDA AND ALLEN!)

Yes, that too.

Please enjoy!

**Memory**

**Chapter 2 - Awakening**

**By Waya-Sama; co writer hanekaruchan**

The 3 of them stood, stunned into silence by their new discovery.

"Uso…" Lavi gasped in horror, taking a step back.

Kanda's eyes twitched.

"Moyashi…"

"What are we going to do…?" Tears welled up in Lenalee's eyes.

Lavi was getting just as teary as Lenalee was. "We must…" He was interrupted by the door creaking open.

"Allen?" Krory peeked inside the room, the door opening a crack. To his surprise, Lavi was holding onto Allen's head as tightly as he could, desperately trying to hide the stigma freshly engraved in Allen's forehead.

"Oh… it's you…" Everyone sighed in relief, while Krory looked confused.

"Um… am I disturbing…. something...?" Krory blushed at the sight of Lavi hugging Allen.

"Iie, n-nandemonai-"

Allen's eyes shot open, as he woke up screaming. Startled by Allen's sudden movement, everyone flinched, Kanda included.

"Oi, Allen, daijoubu?" Lavi asked carefully.

Allen's silver eyes panned the room. Noticing the bloodstain on Lavi's shirt, he blinked.

"Lavi, your shirt...?" Allen asked worriedly.

"Eh?"

"There." Allen pointed at the patch.

"Lavi-kun, are you injured?" Krory fidgeted, intervening immediately, his eyes baring into Lavi's shirt.

Lavi and Lenalee exchanged nervous looks. Kanda was looking in another direction.

"Uh, I spilled grape juice on myself earlier."

Lenalee slapped her forehead.

"Um... Lenalee-san?" Krory glanced worriedly around, before his eyes landed on Kanda, expecting him to do something drastic.

"Che." Kanda smoothly strode towards the door and left.

Silence.

"Kuro-chan, can you go get Allen some water?" Lavi asked abruptly.

"Huh? Sure, but-"

"But I'm not- MMMPFH!" Lavi's hand swifly covered Allen's mouth.

"If you please, Kuro-chan?"

With a puzzled look on his face, Krory excused himself before backing out of the room.

Krory safely out of the way, Lavi flung his arms around Allen's neck.

"Moyashiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" He sobbed, trying to act normally.

"..." Lenalee looked away, waves of jealously seeping from her pores.

"HAA?..." Allen blinked owlishly. "Uh, Lavi, could you GET OFF ME?"

"Come on, Lavi-kun, get off him." Lenalee agreed firmly, pulling the red head off _her _Allen.

Lavi struggled briefly before pouting and letting himself get pulled off.

"So, why are you guys in my room?" Allen pushed the covers back and stretched. Walking over to his drawers, he rummaged through them to find a shirt.

Lenalee and Lavi gaped at his back.

"W-wait, so you don't remember?" Lavi asked hesistantly.

"Remember what- aha!" Allen pulled out the shirt he was looking for. He discarded his shirt, revealing his toned figure and pale, translucent skin.

Lavi and Lenalee's jaws dropped. Lavi attempted to pinch his nose to keep it from bleeding all over the floor, while Lenalee slapped her face repeatedly, reminding herself to snap out of it.

Allen pulled his other shirt on, and combed his fingers through his white hair.

"Oh, sorry, what were you going to say earlier?"

"N-nothing."

"Okay..." His blackened innocence hand grasped the door handle and turned it. "I'm going to go train... see you later."

They said nothing as the Destroyer of Time left his room and headed towards the training rooms.

"Stalk him?"

"Stalk him." They reached a silent agreement before following.

Allen, fortunately, in his state of unawareness of anything, did not run into any Black Order personnel on his way towards the training rooms. He whistled lightly as he entered the training room, shutting the door behind him.

As expected, Kanda was meditating quietly in the middle of room, looking as serene as always, if not for the everlasting frown on his face. His golem flittered quietly around his head, trying to maintain its silence.

"Morning, Kanda." He yawned.

Kanda twitched noticeably as he cracked open an eye before closing it, pretending not to notice Allen.

"Oi, BaKanda. I'm talking to you."

Kanda's eyes opened as he gave him a full force glare, filled with killer intent.

Allen raised his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay." He seemed to say.

Kanda sighed deeply before going back into silence. Outside, Lenalee and Lavi both shoved each other trying to get a better look of Allen from the small keyhole.

"Innocence, hatsudou." Allen mumbled, the fingers on his left hand transforming into elongated claws, complete with crown rings wound around them. He raised his right hand, hovering it above his left. The activated arm began to glow as it slowly morphed into the familiar sword. He started to slash through the air which made him look like he was mentally ill, but Lelalee and Lavi just stared at Allen in awe.

He stopped suddenly before turning around.

"Kanda."

The samurai remained silent.

"Oi, BaKanda!"

Kanda, irritated by this disturbance opened his eyes.

"What?" He snapped.

"Can you spar with me? It feels strange just swinging this around..." He trailed off.

"Che." Was all he provided.

"Fine then." Allen muttered quietly, followed by a sigh. He started swinging again.

Gradually, the normally silent 'whoosh' that Kanda heard increased in volume as Allen began slashing with much more power and aggression.

Kanda shook his head in disgust. Swordsmen were supposed to move with grace. Power was not everything – though it is a good thing to have, he supposed.

Wait.

He opened one eye, studying Allen's form. His eyes narrowed. They had been together on a lot of missions, so Kanda was familiar with Allen's fighting style. The way Allen was fighting now seemed different.

Allen's expression was uninterpretable as he simulated and aimed for only the vital spots of a human being. Slashing uncontrollably, Allen slowly inched towards Kanda.

"Oi! Baka-Moyashi!" Kanda yelled after Allen. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Die! Exorcist!" Allen growled. His now harsh golden eyes stared him down as he raised his sword, intending on bringing it down upon Kanda's head.

"Kusou! Moyashi!" He dodged, barely, and saw the floor he was sitting on a moment ago split. "Mugen, hatsudou!" He growled, quickly running his fingers over his trusted blade, which began to glow with green. He lunged for Allen, hoping to knock the sword from his grip.

Lavi and Lenalee, no longer bothering for secrecy, kicked the door open in time to see Kanda stumble and drop to the floor, the blood piling underneath him.

"Kanda-kun!" "Yuu!" They yelled simultaneously, terrified.

Allen – or was he no longer Allen? - raised his boot, wanting to stomp on and crush Kanda's skull. However, he winced and recoiled away before he had the chance to. His sword clattered to the ground.

"Stay back, Noah." He growled, his hands massaging his temples. His hair had taken on a light brown color, no longer the white that they had gotten so used to.

A moment of silence ensued as the Allen look-a-like continued his mental battle.

"Now, now." He returned the sword to his arm and casually slipped a glove on it. "Sorry, little exorcist. If you HAD been faster, this would've never happened, you know?"

Kanda, who to their relief, was still very much alive, bit out a sarcastic response. "You are still a thousand years away from beating me in speed, Moyashi." He flinched as he sat up. Noticing the golden eyes, he continued. "But you aren't the Moyashi, are you?"

A grin. Stigmata suddenly lined his forehead as he pushed back his hair to thoroughly reveal the marks.

"Very well done, Yuu-chan."

Kanda looked like he was going to run his blade through the newly awakened Noah. But his slashed arm prevented him from doing so.

"Don't call me that." He seethed.

"Well, _**Yuu-chan,**_" the Noah grinned ferally. "It doesn't seem like you are in the position for making threats, are you?"

"Shut up. Who are you and what have you done with the Moyashi?"

"Why, Yuu-chan, I never knew you cared." He dramatically placed a hand over his heart. "I'm touched."

"Che. I would let Mugen drink all your blood if you weren't residing the troublesome Moyashi with a hero complex's body."

The room suddenly filled with a 'dot dot dot' atmosphere before the Noah burst out in laughter.

"Ah, you humans are so amusing." He said in between laughs, wiping his eyes when he was finally reduced to a low chuckle.

"Who are you?" Lenalee whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude." He bowed low before the three Exorcists. "Nice to meet you, little Exorcists. I am the Fourteenth of the Noah Clan, and I am on your side." He smiled almost maniacally. "Looking forward to working with you."

**Baka-sama: **There we go. Another chapter done. It is a little short for a long absence, but sorry!

**hanekaruchan: **Yeah, I had to write most of the ending myself because the lazy main author couldn't be effing bothered.

**Baka-sama: **… … GO AWESOME BOUNCY JELLY!

**hanekaruchan: **WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, JELLY? YOU ARE UNDER MY COMMAND! D8

**Baka-sama: **They hate you.

**hanekaruchan: **LIES. YOU LIE.

**Baka-sama: **NO YOU.

Another war ensues on the A/N.

Readers, please continue to review! hanekaruchan won't be as strict on reviews as she was last time, but she will be mad if no one bothers to review at all! At least 20, she says.

If you are going to flame, kindly burn up the AWESOME BOUNCY JELLY because we aren't using them anymore for A/Ns. Except for eating.

Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Baka-sama: **-is doing science homework-

**hanekaruchan: **-is doing math homework-

**Baka-sama: **OMFG! -snaps pencil in half- THIS IS SUCH A FREAKING PIECE OF-

**hanekaruchan: **OMFG! -snaps pencil in half- DON'T SWEAR DAMMIT!

_**Baka-sama and hanekaruchan stare at each other.**_

**Baka-sama: **…

**hanekaruchan: **…

**Baka-sama: **Whatever. -turns back to conveniently set up lab- -picks up two vials of chemicals- Slowly... slowly...

**hanekaruchan: **NO YOU IDIOT, WAIT!

_**!**_

**Baka-sama: **-flies off stage- !

**hanekaruchan: **-stares after Baka-sama for a second before going back to math homework-

**Baka-sama: **-limps back onto stage- -stares at karu's math problems- That one's wrong. -collapses-

**hanekaruchan: **-twitch- OH SHUT UP! -drops textbook on Baka-sama's face- -kicks Baka-sama off the stage-

With that a/n, you have learnt Baka-sama's and my weaknesses. You'll probably hate us for this short chapter, but we got to the awesomest cliffhanger ever! So enjoy, and be prepared to sharpen your pitchforks to kill us after you are done reading.

**BUT REMEMBER IF YOU KILL US YOU CAN'T READ THIS STORY ANYMORE! HAHA!**

**Memory: Allen Walker**

**Chapter 3 - Lana Walker**

**By Waya-sama; co writer hanekaruchan**

"Ah, you humans are so amusing." He said in between laughs, wiping his eyes when he was finally reduced to a low chuckle.

"Who are you?" Lenalee whispered.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude." He bowed low before the three Exorcists. "Nice to meet you, little Exorcists. I am the Fourteenth of the Noah Clan, and I am on your side." He smiled almost maniacally. "Looking forward to working with you."

"What did you do to Allen, teme!" Lavi couldn't help but to already hate this 'Fourteenth.'

"This is insulting." 'Allen' flipped his hair girlishly. "I finally come back to the world of the living after so long, and the first thing someone says to me is 'what did you do to Allen,' blah blah blah." He looked Lavi coldly and squarely in the eye. "The person you knew as 'Allen' was never meant to exist."

"You're lying." Lavi mumbled to himself. "He was real; he was here and alive, and people like him deserve to exist more than people like you!"

"For your information, my name is Lana. Lana Walker. The person who last inherited the memories of the Fourteenth, and Mana Walker's little sister."

"Whatever." Lavi averted his eyes.

Lenalee finally exploded, not being able to stand this... this THING possessing her Allen's body. "Get the hell out of Allen's body!" She demanded. "And give him back to us." She added as a soft afterthought.

Lana blinked. "Aren't you horrified by the fact he killed his father – my brother, for a second time?"

Everyone in the room flinched.

"Ha. You're disgusted, aren't you?" Lana taunted, unlike the polite, reserved personality she had shown up to now.

Just then, everyone realized that Allen's – Lana's hair color had changed to a chocolate brown.

Lana noticed everyone's eyes on her and fingered it, holding it in front of her eyes.

"Oh, this?" She twirled it around her finger. "This used the be the real hair color of your dear Allen..." She released the hair from her grip. "And mine." She smiled maniacally. "How could you consider Allen a friend if you didn't even know this?"

For a second time, everyone flinched. Observing them for a moment, Lana's expression shifted. She winced slightly. "Ouch. I guess my existence isn't fully established yet." She massaged her temples. "I shall leave for now." Lana closed her eyes.

Everybody stared at Lana, anticipating that cheerful Allen would be back at any moment.

"Before you get too hopeful..." They recoiled in surprise when Lana's voice was still there, "Do know that dear Allen might be a little difficult to talk to after he comes back." And then she laughed and collapsed.

"Allen. Oi, Allen!" The unconscious now brunette groaned as he turned on his side and tried to ignore the voice that was calling to him. Rubbing his eyes, he stretched and yawned. "Who's that?" His vision getting clearer, he noticed 3 pairs of eyes on him. "Um... I'm sorry, but-"

Allen was interrupted as Lavi glomped him forcefully. "ALLEEEEEEENNNN!" He wailed, trying to act like his normal self.

"Allen-kun," Lenalee asked in concern, "-are you alright?"

Kanda, as you all know the antisocial bastard is, did not say anything.

Allen struggled slightly as he pushed the wailing Lavi off him. "I'm sorry to be rude, but who are you?"

**hanekaruchan: **Told you. But you didn't believe me, did you? Hahahahaha! My revenge.

**Baka-sama: **-coughs-

**hanekaruchan: **WHAT? WHAT?

**Baka-sama: **-coughs-

**hanekaruchan: **-picks up science textbooks threatingly-

**Baka-sama: **-pales- -backs off- Anything but those! ANYTHING BUT THOSE! -runs away-

**hanekaruchan: **-chuckles evilly- Eh? -notices math textbook by foot- -twitches- Be right back. -walks off- -comes back with a flamethrower- BURN BABY BURN! -burns down entire stage- Oh crap. I didn't do it! -runs away-

Go ahead. Hate us. That was the point, you know. :D We're not expecting any reviews for this, so don't worry. But don't that stop you from reviewing please. Otherwise the next chapter might not be up soon ~ hahaha~ :)

Mata ne! 8D

P.S. Because of your patience with us, you shall receive an extended one the next time. ;] Our treat. See you!


End file.
